


Invidia

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Disney AU, F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 3: Disney AU + EnvyA sleeping princess, an evil sorceress and a curse that can only be broken by true love's kiss, a fairy tale for the ages!





	

Rose walked quietly up the stairs to the castle’s tower, blending into the shadows. She didn’t know why she was so careful about keeping herself hidden; there was no one around and it wasn’t like the princess was going to wake up, she had made sure of that.

She put her hand on the doorknob, letting her magic flow through her into the inner workings of the lock, the tumblers clicking into place and the heavy oak door swinging open soundlessly.

She froze as she saw the princess laid out on the bed, her usually golden skin dull, her dark hair spread over the pillows, her hands folded over her stomach that rose and fell softly as she breathed.

Asleep. All according to her plan.

Rose walked to the side of the bed, brushing a lock of hair away from the princess’ closed eyes.

She looked younger than her 21 years, smaller laying down on the large bed then standing up and moving around.

The curse she had cast 21 long years ago had finally taken hold. On her 21st birthday the princess had climbed up to the castle’s tallest tower, finding locked within a spinning wheel. Enchanted by the device she had reached out, pricking her finger on the spindle of wool, falling into a deep sleep that would only be lifted by true love’s kiss.

Rose had to admit it was an ingenious plan, but as she looked at the young princess she felt like she had made a mistake.

She waved her hand, a red rose appearing out of thin air. She leant over the sleeping girl, placing the blooming flower in the princess’ hands. It wouldn’t wilt, just like the princess herself wouldn’t age. She would remain asleep until her true love showed up, whoever they might be.

‘Sweet dreams, Luisa,’ Rose said, stroking the princess’ cheek one last time before turning around, locking the door behind her.

Luisa’s true love would find a way to open it, in the meantime the locked door would keep her safe.

Rose walked down the stairs as silently as she had climbed them. Now the waiting began. All curses were meant to be broken after all.

* * *

The first couple of months foreign princes and knights arrived at the sleeping castle every day. All climbing the stairs, swords in hand, only to be stopped by the magically locked door.

Some searched the castle for the key, others started hacking at the wood, none of them getting past the thick oak.

Once they realized the door wasn’t going to give way and allow them entrance into the princess’ room, they started climbing the outside walls, using the vines growing on the tower to reach the window.

Rose liked watching those best, they always faltered halfway through and then it was just a case of making a couple of thorns sprout where they put their hands. They weren’t worthy of Luisa anyway.

Once word spread that the princess was impossible to reach the suitors started dwindling in number. One or two showing up every month, usually getting foiled by the large thorn hedge now surrounding the entire castle. The flowers smelling lovely and sweet while the thorns were wicked and poisonous.

Rose was the only one leaving and entering the sleeping castle, the hedge parting to her presence and the lock clicking open at the lightest touch.

She told Luisa about all the princes and nights trying to get to her, and how they all failed. She knew Luisa couldn’t respond, Rose wasn’t even sure she could hear her, but it wouldn’t do for the princess to be alone months on end while some insipid royals and nobles tried to fight their way in only to fail.

‘I was sure one of them would have proven themselves to be worthy of your heart by now,’ Rose told a slumbering Luisa.

She flitted around the room, using her magic to tidy the place, getting rid of the dust and cobwebs.

‘And yes I do know it would be easier for them to get up here if I _hadn’t_ allowed the hedge to grow and to seal the door with magic. But you wouldn’t want just everyone to walk in here and kiss you or do who knows what else. It is honestly just for your own protection.’  Rose said, gently combing her fingers through the princess’ hair, listening to the silence.

She missed Luisa’s voice. She missed the talks they used to have before the curse she’d cast took a hold of the young girl.

As she sat next to the sleeping princess’ bed she tried to recall why she had cast the curse in the first place; it was so long ago now and had nothing to do with the princess.

She vaguely recalled there being a wedding and a consequent birth she hadn’t been invited to, while the rules of the land dictated that she as the most powerful sorceress should have held a place of honor. She might have let the slight go if it wasn’t for the inclusion of those three insipid fairies on the guest list.

They were minor magical beings at best, only capable of parlor magic. They had no _real_ power, let alone the power to grant actual wishes. So no, she couldn’t let the king and queen get away with this. She’d deserved an invitation.

The whole cursing thing had rather little to do with the infant princess swaddled in her crib and more to with her parents, but cursing firstborns had been _en vogue_ then.

Rose remembered the fires burning bright around the entire kingdom as the king ordered the destruction of all spinning wheels. Desperate to prevent the curse from coming to fruition.

Rose had just laughed at the king’s attempts to foil her plan. Once cast the curse couldn’t be undone by anyone. What she had said would happen, would come to pass. In 21 years time the princess would prick her finger on a spindle and fall into a deep sleep, no one could change that, not even she herself. Something she would later come to regret.

Another safeguard the king took to prevent his daughter from succumbing to the curse was to send her away to the castle to be raised by none other than those terrible fairies.

Rose wasn’t sure what the king was trying to accomplish with that idiotic move; sending the princess away would hardly stop the curse. But it did mean Rose had to follow the fairies and the princess to the cottage in the woods to make sure the three oversized mosquitoes didn’t kill the child before her 21st birthday.

* * *

_Rose rolled her eyes as she watched the three fairies flit around, trying to calm the crying infant. Even a complete moron could have figured out the child was hungry, but the fairies were all running around, ducking outside to get away from the screaming._

_Once they were out of sight, Rose snuck into the hovel. Approaching the squalling infant in her cot._

_‘Quiet, little one,’ Rose shushed, snapping her fingers to make a bottle of milk appear out of thin air. She offered it to the child but the angle was a little awkward, leaving Rose no other choice than to pick the girl up._

_‘You are a pretty one,’ Rose smiled as the baby started to drink greedily from the bottle. The girl cooing happily once she finished._

_‘I can’t just leave you here with those three idiots,’ Rose said as she rocked the infant in her arms. ‘They have no idea how to care for a child. No they don’t,’ Rose cooed, stiffening as she realized what she was doing._

_She had just cast a curse that ripped this child from her mother’s arms, she didn’t care for her. And she shouldn’t pretend like she did._

_Now the girl had drunk her fill, Rose put her back down in her crib, intending to make herself scarce. Her curse would take effect with or without her interference with the child. She could forget about it for 21 years._

_Only she couldn’t, as soon as she put the princess down in her crib the girl started screaming again, and while she had to go because even those fairies wouldn’t be able to get lost for long in a forest this size and they might not take kindly to her being here. And while their puny magic would hardly do more than annoy her, it was better to avoid it._

_‘Quiet, little one. You had your milk, now you should sleep. Shh,’ Rose said, planning to leave the child behind and put her out of her mind for 21 years._

_And she managed to put the princess out of her mind for a couple of hours, returning to her own castle._

_But somehow the baby’s tiny cries managed to reach her miles away, and she really didn’t trust the fairies to take proper care of her. So from that day on Rose occasionally checked on the growing princess, from a safe distance of course._

_Rose couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the barely three-year-old princess shake off the fairies to play around between the flowers._

_‘What are you doing, little one?’ Rose asked as she noticed the child being drawn to playful noises of the river._

_‘Oh no,’ Rose said, shooting up and rushing towards the girl’s side, lifting her up in her arms before she could take an unfortunate tumble into the fast coursing river._

_The girl just laughed, as if they were playing a game._

_‘Higher!’ the girl laughed, flailing her arms and legs._

_‘Has no one taught you not to go near the river?’ Rose chastised, putting the child down, taking her hand to avoid the girl running right back into the water._

_‘You’re pretty,’ the girl said, reaching up to pull on Rose’s robes. The fabric seemed a deep black but upon closer inspection it shimmered with colors. Like oil on water. ‘I like your hair.’_

_Rose ignored the girl’s compliments. Just taking her back to the meadow, a safe distance away from the river._

_She planned to disappear after that, telling the girl to go back home. She shouldn’t be near her._

_‘What’s your name?’ the girl asked, looking adorable in her white dress, her dark hair curling around her shoulders, a flower tucked behind her ear._

_Rose didn’t have a lot of experience with children, but Luisa seemed to speak very well for a three-year-old. And she knew she hadn’t learned it from the fairies, it wouldn’t be long before the princess outgrew the three twittering imps. Rose gave her a couple months, the child was obviously smarter than the three of them put together already._

_‘My name?’ Rose asked. No one had asked her name for a very long time, they usually just called her “The Sorceress” or “The Cursed One” if they were feeling creative._

_‘Yes, my name is Luisa,’ the girl smiled. ‘What’s yours?’_

_‘Rose, my name is Rose,’ the sorceress answered the child. Given the girl her name couldn’t hurt._

_‘Like the flower!’ the girl smiled, clapping her hands excitedly._

_‘Exactly like the flower,’ Rose smiled, waving her hand to make the bloom in question appear._

_The girl’s smile nearly burst of her face, her dark eyes brimming with excitement._

_‘You can have it if you promise me not to go near the river again.’_

_‘I promise,’ the girl said, nodding her head furiously._

_‘Good, now go home,’ Rose said, handing Luisa the flower._

_‘Thank you, Rose,’ the princess smiled, smelling the flower she held clutched in her hand before scampering off towards home._

_Rose watched her go, knowing she shouldn’t interact with the child, but also knowing she couldn’t stay away now. Their faiths were intertwined and the girl had piqued her curiosity._

_She continued watching Luisa grow, continued to speak to her, walk with her and talk with her. It indeed didn’t take long for Luisa to overtake her guardians._

_They hadn’t told Luisa that she was the princess, that she was destined to prick her finger on a spinning wheel when she turned 21. Nor had they told her about the sorceress. And Rose couldn’t tell her either._

_It was for the purely selfish reason that she didn’t want Luisa to hate her. She had found a friend in the young girl, who was rapidly approaching 21._

_Rose had realized then she had made a mistake, that Luisa didn’t deserve the curse she had placed on her, but it was too late to stop it now._

_She tried to reverse it but there was no way to undo the spell, so one week before the curse was supposed to take effect, Rose told the young woman what was going to happen and who was to blame._

_Understandably the last words Luisa had said to her had been said in anger as she stormed out of the forest, wanting to meet her parents before the inevitable came to pass. And it had come to pass. As it was always supposed to._

* * *

A loud hacking sound alerted Rose that something was going on down at the castle.

It had been months since a potential suitor had shown up at the castle gates to try and break the curse.

Rose lazily turned her gaze towards the castle, no one had managed to get post the thorns on her hedge so far. She didn’t doubt they would stand up to this attack as well. Only to see that the knight’s sword was actually cutting through the vines like they were nothing, flower petals raining down upon the knight’s shining armor.

Rose felt her skin starting to crawl, her magic snaking through her veins as her anger started to rise. She knew this day would come, the day that Luisa’s true love would show up and break her curse.

It was what she had wanted, for Luisa to wake up again. She had tried to stop it from happening all together, but now it seemed Luisa’s awakening was imminent, she couldn’t feel anything but resentment for the person fighting their way through her vines.

She wanted Luisa to wake up, of course she wanted that. But once that happened she would lose her. She would live a happy life with her true love, and would have no need for Rose anymore. If she didn’t hate her already for cursing her in the first place that was.

Rose balled her fists at her side as the knight started climbing the stairs, knowing the door would give way for Luisa’s true love, who she had the feeling she was watching right now.

She wanted to be the one that broke the curse, she had cast it; she should be the one to break it too. She owed it to Luisa. She owed it to the infant her actions had taken from her mother’s arms. She owed it to the child that grew up alone in a forest. She owed it to the bright young woman she had fallen in love with. A love she knew could never be returned. Her love for Luisa might be true, she knew Luisa didn’t feel the same way, not any more at least, not after everything she had done.

Rose watched in shock as the knight’s sword splintered the wood of the door. Within a couple of swings the door was gone, reduced to firewood. No one had ever come this close. No one had ever reached the princess.

She watched as the knight took off her helmet, shaking out her long hair.

Jealousy radiated off the sorceress in waves, her magic rattling the furniture.

Only it wasn’t jealousy, it was envy, Luisa wasn’t hers. It was wrong to think she was.

She watched with bile rising in her throat as the woman leaned in, knowing that as soon as their lips brushed together Luisa would gasp and wake up.

Only the gasp never came.

Rose watched as the knight pulled back, waiting for the curse to break. The seconds ticked by while nothing happened, the knight leaned in for another kiss, this one no more successful than the last.

She wasn’t her true love.

Rose felt her breathing ease a little as the knight took a step back, obviously disappointed that the curse hadn’t broken. And she wanted to be disappointed too, she wanted Luisa to be awake again. But she couldn’t help but be happy that it hadn’t worked.

She waited until the knight had climbed back on her horse, dejectedly riding off into the sunset, before she transported herself to the princess’ bedroom. Flicking her hand to repair the door.

‘I am so sorry, Luisa,’ Rose said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing a lock of hair away from the girl’s forehead. ‘I am so sorry,’ she repeated. She had no idea how long they would have to wait for Luisa’s true love to show up, but she would wait her with her, it was the least she could do.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against Luisa’s forehead as a sort of promise.

She hadn’t expected anything to happen, so the soft gasp caught her off guard.

‘Rose,’ Luisa breathed, stirring slightly, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal deep brown eyes. ‘I dreamt of you,’ the princess smiled, reaching up to cup Rose’s cheek. ‘Took you long enough to figure it out,’ she whispered, lifting her head to brush her lips against Rose’s in a kiss. A real true love’s kiss.


End file.
